Honor Through Steel
by The Stone Lord
Summary: House Stern has ruled over Skagos for the past 200 years. They are a reclusive house that prefers not to get involved in the affairs of the mainland. However, they have found themselves at odds with the Lannisters, who seek revenge for an old wound, and House Bolton, who demands they bend knee to the new Warden of the North. OC House(House info on my profile)


**Chapter I  
>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Harkon Stern. His great grandfather, son of the legendary Mieresam. A man who was rumored to have been as tall as a giant, who could break boulders and tear a man's head clean off his body with his bare hands. This was untrue, of course, Durzo knew that. Just another one of the many fairy-tales that surround his family, though one of the more harmless ones. Another was that his family performed necromancy and use the risen dead as slaves. It almost made him laugh, the stupidity of the claim. Though many of his subjects had seen him and been within Blackrock's walls, they were still a superstitious lot by heritage and rumors were bound to be spread.<p>

Durzo ran his hand over the sarcophagus lid, pausing so his fingers could interact with the letters engraven in stone. He had never met his great grandfather, for the man had died long before Durzo was born. He was told the great man fell in battle with raiders, though his body was never recovered. It was supposedly lost when his ship crashed against the rocks while doing battle with the pirates, sinking far beneath the icy waves. However, if his tomb resembled the actual measurements of the man, then one would see he was no larger than a regular man. However since there is no body, it is impossible to know.

Leaving the tomb, Durzo backtracked through the catacombs and stopped at the most recent addition; his father, Roggvir Stern. Roggvir the Righteous, that's what he was called. One of the most beloved rulers to ever set foot on Skagos, he brought about peace and prosperity for his people. He was responsible for defeating the pirates that plagued them for decades once and for all, and for bringing about trade guilds that brought goods and coin to Skagos. He was also responsible for defeating the Lannisters who had tried to take Blackrock, though he was outnumbered 2 to 1. He was a good man, and a good father. He taught Durzo everything he knew and bred him to lead House Stern. He died when Durzo's treacherous brother, Kodlak, went mad and betrayed his own family. He stabbed Roggvir through the heart while he slept, and escaped before he could be caught.

Durzo gritted his teeth. He searched long and hard for Kodlak, but to no avail. His brother had disappeared into the night, and he had not been seen since. Of course, the moment he set foot on Skagos again, he would be put in chains and his justice dealt. The betrayal had hurt the whole family, but Durzo most of all. Kodlak was his brother, and they were sincerely close before he went mad. They used to sneak out of Blackrock and go on adventures through the mountains, always coming back with overexaggerated tales of heroic encounters and impressive treasures. Those days were long gone, however, and now all Durzo felt for his brother was hatred and bitterness.

"Brother."

Durzo turned around to find his sister, Serana, standing in the flickering light of the torch she held. She had also been hurt by the betrayal, however, she had gotten past it long before Durzo did. She was not the type to dwell on emotional feelings, no, she was a fighter. Her spirit was as fiery as her hair, which had the likeness of burning fire. She had often joined him and his brother on adventures, and it was her who usually got them out of the messes they created.

"Forgive me, Serana.." Durzo sighed and looked back at his father's sarcophagus. "I was just reliving some old memories."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, firm but yet with a softness of it's own. "I know. It's hard to believe that it's been two months since he died."

"I still remember his last words...'Take care of our House, son. The ice may thaw, but House Stern will forever stand.' "

Serana squeezed her brother's shoulder tightly. "Father was always thinking to the wellness and safety of us...of Skagos. He did well to raise you into a fine leader."

A silence fell over them for a few minutes, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire, the flames licking at the ceiling and creating a black soot stain. Durzo took a deep breath and turned to face his sister, giving her a weary smile.

"Alright, I'm sure you haven't come down here to coddle your younger brother."

Serana nodded. "We have just received a raven from House Bolton."

Durzo tensed at the mention of the name, and his brow furrowed. Ever since the Starks fell, House Bolton had taken up the mantle of Wardens of the North and were throwing it around forcing all northern families to kneel in allegiance. If you didn't kneel, you would find a Bolton army on your doorstep within the week and they would force you to do so. However, what made him uneasy about them was the fact they had the backing and protection of the Lannisters, who now held the Iron Throne. Having those madmen in power was what worried him. They had managed to avoid the Boltons, but it appeared they were now pointing that title at Skagos.

"What did they say?"

"They are demanding we swear fealty to them, what else?" Serana shook her head. "The power has gone to their heads. They expect everyone to bend the knee and just accept their leadership, and forget the fact that they are murderous psychopaths."

Durzo raised an eyebrow. "Their sigil is a flayed man, Serana. Nobody will forget it."

His sister didn't laugh. "It gets worse, though. They're sending an emissary here to accept our allegiance."

"Tsk, 'accept our allegiance'..I'll let Blackrock be sunk into the sea before I swear allegiance to the Boltons." Durzo scoffed.

"It's not just any emissary, Durzo. They're sending Ramsay Snow." Serana spat onto the ground after saying the name. "You know the rumors.."

"Rumors are just that." Durzo's face turned hard. "We should know that better than anyone. I'm not afraid of Ramsay Snow, nor any other bastard that wears the Bolton sigil. I will deal with him when the time comes."

Serana procured a parchment from her back pocket. "That's good to hear because he'll be here in a week."


End file.
